HELLO GOODBYE
by Air Pyori
Summary: Namun yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Rukia adalah, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya Rukia bisa berpikir bahaya yang bisa datang padanya dua kali lipat lebih parah. Tapi Rukia tak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Apa yang menurutnya menarik tentu saja akan segera dilakukannya tanpa menunggu lebih lama. RnR pliss Minna...


**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T  
**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup namun terasa tak pernah hidup.

Bebas tapi merasa tak pernah bebas.

Dalam sekejap mata, dunia ini memang terlihat indah, namun bersamaan juga terlihat mengerikan. Hidup di dunia yang mungkin akan mengincar nyawamu setiap saat.

Jika memang ditakdirkan seperti itu, kenapa memberikannya kehidupan seperti ini? Kenapa membiarkannya tetap hidup di dunia yang begitu kejam? Kenapa tidak membiarkannya mati seketika itu juga?

Di saat pilihan mati adalah pilihan paling mudah untuk dijalani daripada hidup dalam kepalsuan?

Salahkah dia yang dilahirkan?

Atau dunia yang salah telah memberikan hidup seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Anoo, Kuchiki-san… ini… tempat dudukku…"

Selagi bersedekap dada, Rukia melirik si gadis kutu buku dengan rambut panjang ini. Tubuhnya memang bagus sih. Dadanya juga bagus untuk ukuran gadis seperti dia. Merasa risih, Rukia langsung membuang muka dengan cuek lalu kembali memandang jendela yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat duduknya yang sekarang.

"Aku suka di sini. Kau yang pindah," ujar Rukia cuek.

"Tapi, bukannya kau sudah tiga kali pindah tempat duduk dan ini—"

"Tempat duduk kan banyak?! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Rukia.

Gadis di hadapan Rukia itu hanya menunduk diam. Suasana seperti ini sudah biasa memang. Dimana pun Kuchiki Rukia ingin duduk dia harus duduk di sana. Siapa saja tidak boleh membantahnya. Apalagi gadis berperawakan mungil ini punya kuasa yang tinggi di sekolah ini. Terutama lagi dia adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di Seireitei East School.

Siapa juga yang berani membantahnya? Ditambah lagi dengan perangai yang buruk dan bicara yang kasar seperti dia.

Apalagi dia suka seenaknya dengan orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Seakan-akan dunia hanya miliknya dan yang lainnya Cuma menumpang saja.

"Maaf kalau aku menyebalkan. Tapi tolong jangan tempat dudukku," lirih gadis itu lagi.

Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kesal sembari melotot garang. Karena berdiri tiba-tiba dan kursinya langsung berderit kencang jadi mengundang perhatian dari anak-anak lain yang ada di kelasnya. Ini masih pagi dan seorang Kuchiki Rukia sudah berbuat heboh. Tidak bisakah Nona Kaya ini sehari saja tidak merusuh?

"Heh dengar ya! Ini peringatan terakhir dariku! Cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku!" geram Rukia dengan mimik wajah yang begitu seram. Seakan gadis mungil ini siap menerkam apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau pindah dari tempat dudukku," balas si gadis masih dengan suara pelan dan selembut mungkin.

"Kau berani sekali!" pekik Rukia. Tangannya bersiap melayangkan sebuah tamparan. Gadis di hadapannya itu hanya terbelalak kaget dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin untuk menghindari tangan yang siap melayang itu.

"Rukia, sudah cukup."

Rukia terkejut saat tangannya dihentikan tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang langsung datang ke sisinya. Rukia mendelik sinis lalu menyentakkan tangannya sekuat mungkin untuk kembali bersedekap dada. Sepertinya putri mungil ini pasti kesal setengah mati.

"Maafkan sikap Rukia, ya Inoue. Bolehkah Rukia meminjam tempat dudukmu satu hari ini?" laki-laki yang menahan tangan Rukia tadi langsung tersenyum hangat ke arah gadis berambut caramel ini.

Inoue Orihime memandang serba salah kepada laki-laki berambut merah itu. Dia terlihat baik. Yah setidaknya Kuchiki Rukia memang memiliki teman yang baik. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang lebih sering bersikap tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau memohon seperti pengemis padanya?! Aku juga tidak mau duduk lagi di sini! Dasar rendah!" ejek Rukia dengan nada sinis.

Rukia kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Yang jelas-jelas sudah memancing keramaian di dalam kelas yang menonton mereka seperti tayangan drama gratis. Abarai Renji kemudian tersenyum tak enak seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya. Rambut merahnya yang diikat separuh itu jadi terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan sikap Rukia ya. Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Renji tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia seperti itu," balas Orihime.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak jahat. Dia hanya senang mencari perhatian. Kalau begitu kutinggal dulu ya."

Orihime bahkan satu sekolah juga tahu seperti apa sosok Kuchiki Rukia sebenarnya.

Dia hanyalah gadis yang cepat bosan dan selalu mencari perhatian dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Menyebalkan!

Gadis itu memang cantik. Dia juga ramah dan baik kepada semua orang. Mendapatkan perhatian bukan hal sulit untuknya. Apalagi dia tidak begitu bodoh. Setidaknya dia memang rajin belajar. Entah kenapa Rukia mendadak sebal semenjak temannya mulai mendekati perempuan tidak jelas itu!

Setelah keluar dari kelas tadi, Rukia masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa siswa memandanginya bahkan setelah Rukia benar-benar menjauh dari koridor kelasnya.

Sekarang Rukia berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tempat yang tidak banyak orang untuk jam sekarang ini. Terkadang Rukia memang ingin menyendiri saja. Tapi temannya tidak memperbolehkannya sendirian seperti ini. Tadinya pasti Renji akan mengikutinya, tapi Rukia langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan bocah merah itu. Dia pasti sedang senang-senangnya mencari perhatian gadis sok itu. Ugh! Mengingatnya saja membuat Rukia sebal setengah mati. Yah sebal setengah mati!

Ketika Rukia akan duduk di bangku batu yang ada di taman ini, Rukia terkejut mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Suara apa itu?

Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk berburu suara aneh itu. Sepertinya ada yang menarik di sini. Karena sepertinya suaranya semakin mengecil, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya bahkan hampir separuh badannya membungkuk untuk hanya mencari sumber suara kecil itu.

"Itu dia!" pekik Rukia girang.

Perlahan Rukia mendekatinya tanpa bermaksud menakuti. Bahkan Rukia sengaja membuat kaki-kaki mungilnya bergerak tanpa suara. Setelah berhasil mendekatinya, Rukia mencoba menyentuhnya perlahan-lahan. Tapi kondisinya tidak baik. Langsung saja tanpa sungkan Rukia mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan menaruhnya di telapak tangannya.

"Astaga, kau pasti belum bisa terbang. Darimana kau datang?" tanya Rukia.

Setelah membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel, Rukia berkeliling melihat kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi sekarang. Dan akhirnya ketika kepalanya mendongak tepat di atasnya mata besar Rukia langsung berbinar cerah. Senyumnya mengembang layaknya anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan sebungkus es krim.

"Itu pasti sarangmu kan?" tunjuk Rukia ke atas kepalanya.

Ada dahan pohon yang cukup besar di sana. Tentu saja ada kumpulan ranting yang membentuk sebuah sarang di sana. Anak burung kecil ini pasti jatuh dari sana.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Rukia menaruh anak burung kecil itu ke dalam sakunya dan menjaganya untuk tetap bernapas. Kali ini Rukia akan memanjat pohon besar ini. Lagipula dahannya ada di sekitarnya. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Rukia bisa.

Namun yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Rukia adalah, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya Rukia bisa berpikir bahaya yang bisa datang padanya dua kali lipat lebih parah. Tapi Rukia tak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Apa yang menurutnya menarik tentu saja akan segera dilakukannya tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Lagipula kenapa harus menunggu kalau bisa dilakukan sekarang.

Ketika Rukia tiba di sarang kecil itu, senyumnya semakin berbinar karena menemukan dua anak burung lagi yang ada di sana. Sepertinya menunggu makanan datang dari induknya.

"Kalian lucu sekali… tapi maaf aku tidak membawa apapun. Bagaimana kalau aku kembali lagi untuk membawakan kalian makanan?" tanya Rukia lagi pada anak-anak burung itu.

Kini Rukia dihadapkan pada pilihan serius seumur hidupnya.

Bagaimana caranya dia turun?!

Inilah akibat fatal di saat kau bisa naik begitu mudah ke atas pohon tapi begitu sulit untuk turun dari sana. Sepertinya Rukia tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin melompat begitu saja tanpa memiliki jaminan kalau tubuhnya tidak akan terluka atau hanya terkena lecet saja.

Bagaimana ini?

Di saat putus asa itulah Rukia segera menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

"HEI! KAU HARUS MENANGKAPKU SEKARANG!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekarang Renji sudah kebingungan di sekitar gedung sekolah.

Pasalnya Rukia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberitahunya.

Tidak biasanya Rukia pergi seperti ini. Apa mungkin suasana hatinya masih tidak baik sampai-sampai Rukia jadi semarah ini? Gadis mungil itu memang sejak tadi sudah memiliki tanda-tanda kalau dia ingin berbuat ulah. Tapi malah seperti ini jadinya. Lucu sekali. Kalau sampai tidak menemukan gadis pemarah itu, ini bisa jadi malapetaka. Dia suka sekali berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Yo Abarai, kau mau kemana?"

"Darimana saja kau ini? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Rukia?!" kata Renji setengah marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya dia ada di kelas? Dan bukannya kau dari sana?" balasnya.

"Dia berulah lagi dan sekarang dia menghilang. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita cari saja dia. Jangan terlalu lama membiarkannya sendirian. Aku tidak mau ingat terakhir kali yang dia lakukan saat menghilang sendirian itu."

"Benar, dia nyaris memecahkan jendela kelas karena kesal dengan anak perempuan yang menatapnya dengan sinis."

Bukan hal aneh kalau Rukia senang berbuat tidak masuk akal kalau dia sedang marah. Entah sudah berapa banyak korbannya karena kemarahannya. Dan selama ini baik Renji maupun Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques selalu di sisi gadis itu untuk mencegahnya berbuat bodoh. Apalagi kalau keluarga Rukia, yang memang hanya tinggal kakak laki-lakinya saja, mempercayakan Rukia kepada mereka berdua. Jelas saja karena mereka memang teman sejak kecil. Hanya Renji dan Grimmjow yang tahu segalanya tentang Rukia. Itu karena dengan mereka berdua Rukia bisa jujur mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Dengan mereka berdua, Rukia bisa melepaskan semua emosinya.

Renji dan Grimmjow mencoba berkeliling ke tempat dimana yang kira-kira akan didatangi oleh Rukia. Baru saja masuk ke dalam taman sekolah, Renji terbelalak karena terkejut melihat gadis mungil yang mereka cari ada di sana. Dengan keadaan aneh.

"Hei Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?!" pekik Renji dengan emosi seraya menarik kerah belakang seorang laki-laki yang berada pada posisi mencurigakan.

Yah mencurigakan karena laki-laki berambut abnormal itu hampir menindih Rukia yang terbaring di tanah.

Karena Renji masih asyik dengan fantasinya sendiri, Grimmjow hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Grimmjow seraya memperhatikan tiap inchi dari tubuh Rukia. Gadis itu tak menjawab apapun dan segera mendekati Renji.

"Hei Babon! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" pekik Rukia tak terima.

Renji tengah mencengkeram kerah kemeja laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Dia hampir mencelakaimu!" balas Renji.

"Kukatakan kalau kau salah paham," balas si korban dengan nada malas dan jengkel.

"Dia tidak mencelakaiku! Kau salah paham!" pekik Rukia lagi.

"Apa?" ujar Renji.

"Kau dengar sendiri!" balas laki-laki itu lagi.

"Oi Rukia, kakimu memerah!" sela Grimmjow.

"Eh?"

"Kakimu mulai memerah Rukia?! Apa itu terluka?! Lihat itu sialan! Kau melukainya!" bantah Renji lagi.

Ada apa sebenarnya di sini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah murid yang baru ditransfer ke sekolah ini. Di tangannya adalah peta dari Seireitei East School.

Karena ayahnya yang dipindahkan ke kota ini maka dirinya beserta keluarga kecilnya juga harus pindah. Karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat asalnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak pernah ingin pindah sekolah. Dia juga ingin hidup mandiri tanpa tergantung dengan orang tuanya. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak memungkinkan. Dia masih memiliki dua adik perempuan yang kembar yang harus dijaganya. Mungkin kalau mereka berdua sudah cukup besar, Ichigo bisa mulai hidup mandiri.

Namun sedari tadi Ichigo hanya terus berputar di sana sini. Gedung sekolahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi entah kenapa wilayahnya sangat besar di sini. Di saat Ichigo mengira dia bisa melewati jalan pintas, ternyata malah muncul di taman. Sepertinya ini taman sekolah kan? Mana mungkin pekarangan orang lain ada di gedung sekolah?

Ichigo terus berjalan sambil melihat-lihat kalau saja ada jalan untuk menuju gedung tempatnya akan memulai pelajaran.

"HEI! KAU HARUS MENANGKAPKU SEKARANG!"

Baru saja melewati sebuah pohon besar, Ichigo terkejut mendengar teriakan besar itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Begitu mendongak, cokelat madunya langsung terbelalak lebar hingga rasanya bola matanya bisa saja lepas sekarang.

Seorang anak kecil—tidak mungkin itu anak kecil—tiba-tiba melompat dari atas dahan besar itu tepat ke atas kepala—oh tidak! Jangan kepala!

BRUUKK!

Ichigo tak sempat lagi menghindar. Karena gadis sialan itu tiba-tiba turun, sekarang Ichigo tertelungkup di atas tanah dengan punggungnya yang hampir retak itu.

"Astaga, aku berhasil turun!" ujarnya dengan riang.

Sialan! Dimana kau sebenarnya mendarat?!

"Akh…" keluh Ichigo, astaga orang ini benar-benar…

"Oh, kau berhasil menangkapku," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Menangkap? Tidakkah dia melihat apanya yang ditangkap Ichigo dengan keadaan seperti ini? Yah dia memang menangkap sesuatu. Menangkap musibah di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah!

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau segera menyingkir dari punggungku setelah kau turun!" balas Ichigo dengan nada sebal.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Gadis yang tampaknya terlihat mungil itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi. Enak sekali duduk di atas punggung Ichigo. Bahkan ketika Ichigo akan berusaha berdiri, di sama sekali tidak peduli, membantu Ichigo berdiri saja tidak. Bagus sekali!

Setelah Ichigo berdiri dan sekalian membersihkan seragamnya yang sudah kotor karena bekas tanah yang ditimpanya tadi, sekarang Ichigo bisa melihat siapa bocah gila yang tiba-tiba meluncur seperti malapetaka baginya itu.

Gadis itu memiliki mata yang besar, tapi sayang dia terlihat sangat sinis. Tubuhnya juga pendek dan terlihat mungil. Rambut hitamnya pendek.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya acuh, lebih terkesan tidak peduli. Cuek. Apa itu basa basi?

"Tidak apa-apa? Setelah ditimpa olehmu dari atas sana kau bilang aku tidak apa-apa? Punggungku terasa sakit! Mungkin ada tulang yang retak!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Badanku tidak begitu berat sampai bisa membuat punggungmu retak! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" balasnya dengan nada tak terima.

"Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak! Kau tiba-tiba datang seperti malapetaka buatku!"

"Apa? Malapetaka? Enak saja! Hei, jaga mulut sampahmu itu ya!"

"Sekarang kau bilang aku mulut sampah, kau sendiri memangnya tidak begitu?"

"Hei! Kau benar-benar laki-laki sialan!"

"Kau juga gadis sialan!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menatap garang pada Ichigo. Bersiap akan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Ichigo. Tapi belum sempat Ichigo menghindar, dia sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh ke tanah. Sepertinya dia tergelincir. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Baru saja Ichigo bermaksud akan pergi, gadis pendek itu menendang kakinya hingga Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir menimpa tubuh mungil gadis berisik itu. Dia berteriak kecil lalu kaget karena kini wajah mereka berdua dekat sekali. Ichigo tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang asing, apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Ichigo bisa melihat ungu kelabu dari gadis pemarah ini. Bersinar begitu indah. Ichigo tak menyangka dia punya mata secantik ini. Mata yang mampu membuat dirinya tak mampu bangkit dan sadar diri. Semuanya terhipnotis begitu saja hanya karena menatap mata besar gadis ini.

"Hei Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?!" pekik seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan emosi seraya menarik kerah belakang Ichigo.

Sekarang muncul lagi yang aneh-aneh. Apa Ichigo benar-benar dikutuk karena jarang datang ke kuil sampai-sampai musibah datang berturur-turut seperti ini?

"Hei Babon! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" pekik gadis itu tak terima.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang dipanggil Babon itu tengah mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ichigo. Dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Dia hampir mencelakaimu!" balas laki-laki itu.

"Kukatakan kalau kau salah paham," balas Ichigo dengan nada malas dan jengkel.

"Dia tidak mencelakaiku! Kau salah paham!" pekik gadis pendek itu lagi.

"Apa?" ujar laki-laki merah itu.

"Kau dengar sendiri!" balas Ichigo lagi.

"Oi Rukia, kakimu memerah!" sela seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang berdiri tepat di sisi gadis mungil itu.

"Eh?"

"Kakimu mulai memerah Rukia?! Apa itu terluka?! Lihat itu sialan! Kau melukainya!" tuduh laki-laki Babon itu.

Hei… apa-apaan ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Apa yang dipikirkan Rukia sekarang?

Yah, Renji yang berlebihan, tatapan santai dari Grimmjow dan… lirikan sinis dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Rukia masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur klinik sekolah saat seorang dokter yang memang bekerja di klinik ini membalut kakinya yang memerah. Yah, memerah. Bukannya lecet atau terluka. Hanya memerah.

"Tidak ada darah dari lecet ini. Hanya memerah biasa. Besok pasti akan segera sembuh," jelas sang dokter muda itu.

Rukia kembali melotot pada Renji dengan matanya yang besar itu. Sekarang mata Rukia yang cantik ini terlihat begitu mengerikan kalau dia melotot seperti itu.

"Apa? Aku hanya khawatir saja!" bela Renji yang merasa dituduh karena pelototan dari mata Rukia.

"Hei, Babon itu memang berlebihan. Kau kan sudah tahu…" tambah Grimmjow.

"Diamlah kau Kucing sial!" balas Renji.

"Jadi… aku sama sekali tidak terlibat di sini kan? Boleh aku pergi mengingat gadis itu tak terlihat cacat sedikit pun?" sela laki-laki berambut aneh yang sejak tadi diam di dekat pintu klinik itu.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu itu sialan!" kata Renji tak terima.

"Sebelum kau pergi…" Rukia turun dari kasur klinik itu dan menghampiri sang laki-laki tak dikenalnya itu. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Astaga, dia tinggi sekali… Rukia merasa sangat kerdil sekarang. Saking kerdilnya, Rukia harus mendongak menatap wajah sinisnya itu.

"Siapa… namamu?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Selamat tinggal!"

Rukia terbelalak tak terima saat melihat laki-laki tinggi sialan itu langsung pergi dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Lima detik lagi dia akan mengamuk," gurau Grimmjow.

"Hei, kau jangan bicara sembarangan, dia diam begitu," celetuk Renji.

Rukia menarik napasnya dengan tak sabar. Ubun-ubunnya terasa gatal dan panas. Tangan mungilnya mengepal erat, sangat erat malah. Giginya bahkan terdengar bergemelutukan.

"APA-APAAN LAKI-LAKI SIAL ITU HAH?! SOMBONG SEKALI DIA! AKAN KUHAJAR DIAAAAAA!" pekik Rukia dengan penuh emosi.

"Yak, pas lima detik," kata Grimmjow setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Renji menepuk dahinya setelah melihat Rukia masih berteriak seperti orang gila dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal

Ini bisa makan waktu untuk mendiamkan si putri cerewet ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dia baru saja pindah dari Osaka dan ini adalah hari pertamanya. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu," jelas Amano Sensei.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal."

Yah, sejak si anak baru ini masuk ke dalam kelas, banyak siswi mulai melirik genit dan tersenyum sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan ada pemandangan langka seperti ini. Siapa juga yang tidak tergiur melihat laki-laki seperti Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Silahkan kalau ada pertanyaan," lanjut Amano Sensei lagi.

Seluruh siswa di dalam kelas itu memang berbisik, tapi tak satu pun yang menyampaikan pertanyaan. Ichigo hanya berharap di hari pertamanya ini dia bisa melaluinya dengan aman. Dia sedang tidak ingin terlibat hal-hal aneh. Sepertinya cukup insiden menyebalkan tadi. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak satu kelas dengan tiga makhluk itu. Dilihat dari mana pun mereka memang tidak terlihat bersahabat.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada, Kurosaki-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Inoue-san. Pelajaran akan segera kita mulai."

Ichigo mengangguk patuh dan mulai mencari titik dimana kursinya ada.

Orang yang ditunjuk sebagai Inoue-san itu adalah seorang gadis berambut karamel yang memang duduk di barisan pinggir, dan kursi yang tepat di sebelah gadis itu memang kosong. Juga kursi yang berada di belakangnya juga kosong. Apa kelas ini banyak bangku kosong?

"Salam kenal, aku Inoue Orihime, mohon bantuannya," sapa gadis cantik itu. Ichigo baru saja duduk dan langsung disapa. Sepertinya gadis ini terlihat ramah dan baik.

Senyumnya juga manis. Dia pasti gadis popular, paling tidak di dalam kelas ini.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal."

Sepertinya kelas ini termasuk kelas teraman.

Aman dari masalah kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau langsung merengek mau pulang? Padahal sekolah belum bubar," celetuk Grimmjow saat mereka sudah duduk di limosin milik keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Setelah keluar dari klinik itu, Rukia langsung menelpon supirnya untuk meminta jemput. Renji tidak pernah meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, makanya kalau Rukia mau pulang, Renji juga akan pulang. Kemana pun Rukia, Renji akan ikut. Sedangkan Grimmjow… yah sebenarnya memang sedang malas saja masuk kelas. Dia memang bukan tipe siswa penurut yang patuh pada aturan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang masuk sekolah? Aku tidak menyuruhmu ikut!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Tapi Renji ikut denganmu!" balas Grimmjow.

"Dia kan buntutku!" sindir Rukia.

Dasar!

Ini namanya wajah dan penampilan tidak sama!

Laki-laki itu memang tampang, tapi lihatlah dia tadi! Rukia ingin sekali balas dendam padanya!

Tapi bagaimana caranya?!

Satu hal yang Rukia tahu, dia memang ada di sekolah itu. Tapi tidak tahu ada di kelas yang mana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna hehehe… saya kembali lagi dengan three shoot.

Lagi hobi bikin yang ginian sih… tenang aja ini beneran Cuma ada tiga. Lagi pengen bikin Ruki yang nyebelin begitu. Saya malah pengen bikin lebih nyebelin lagi hehehe…

Kayaknya sih ini rada banyak mirip sama cerita lain yah? hehehe ya lagi kepikiran aja bikin fic kayak gini. Emang idenya udah pasaran banget sih heheheh

Ok, ada tanggapan? Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
